


Mine

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Overprotective big brother Russia.





	Mine

Belarus continued trudging through the snow, a stubborn expression etched into her pale face. Her footsteps left deep imprints in the white path as she moved along. Her eyes were sharp as she glanced back and forth, evidently looking for her elder brother. Her pale hair spread out as a rush of icy wind flowed around her. She curled the loose strands back behind her ears and moved on.

He watched her from inside the house, standing right by a large window that couldn’t be seen from the outside; at least, not easily. Heart pounding, he followed her with his eyes. It still was a shock to see the icy beauty, even though he had first met her weeks ago. 

Lowering his eyes, Lithuania let a small sigh escape. She was always so far away, even at those few times that she would stand only inches away. How could he ever tell her how he felt?

A hand landed on his shoulder. “Ah, so this is where you got off to.”

Lithuania flinched, turning slowly and recognizing his boss. “Ah! M-Mr. Russia, sir!”

The taller man smiled down at him. “Lovely weather we’re having, da? Nice and snowy.”

“I-Is it...?”

“Of course it is!” He frowned, putting a hand to the other man’s forehead - despite the fact that it did little good considering that he still had his gloves on - as if testing for a fever. His violet eyes were worried; or a least, they seemed to be. “Are you feeling well?”

“Y-Yes.” he trembled.

“There’s no need to be so frightened.” Russia laughed lightly. “I’m just asking you some friendly questions. I’m not trying to kill you or anything.”

He forced a breath, nodding. “Y-Yes, of course not. That’d be ridiculous.”

“Da! So then, have you been eating well? You look a little thin.”

“I’m fine.” Bit by bit he began to relax more and more. “There’s really no reason to worry about me.” 

His eyes darted to the side, catching a glimpse of Belarus, but he quickly forced his gaze forward again. To be caught staring at Belarus in front of Mr. Russia would be embarrassing.

How little he knew; adverting his eyes did no good.

Russia smiled again as he pointed out the window. “Oh look, its my little sister.”

“I-Is it?”

“Silly boy, of course it is. Didn’t you see her earlier when you were making the goo-goo eyes in her direction?”

Lithuania’s face flamed. ‘Oh my god!’ he thought to himself, stunned. ‘H-He saw that?!’ He shook his head frantically. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he stammered, tacking a “Sir!” at the end to lessen the impact of the phrase.

Russia simply continued to smile, but something seemed to have... shifted almost in his gaze. “It’s not very nice to lie to your superior.”

“I-I’m not ly-!”

“You like my sister, da? You vant to marry her?”

The accusation - paired with such a sweet smile - caught Lithuania off guard. He stood frozen for a moment, wobbling slightly, then caught himself by leaning against the wall. “I... that’s...” He shook his head. “I don’t...”

“Remember, no lying!”

At last he hung his head in defeat, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “W-Well, she is very pretty... and... strong...?” He trailed off, recognizing the dark purple aura that was starting to blossom behind his boss.

Once more, a smile crossed his lips. “So you really like her enough to vant to marry her?”

“Yes sir, I- ack!”

The dark aura engulfed both of them as he pulled his underling into a headlock. “I’m very glad to hear that! She needs someone to take care of her after all. I think you’d be very good for her.”

“Ugh... s-sir... I can’t... breathe...!”

He easily shifted his grip, twisting Lithuania’s arm behind his back. “You might want to be careful though.” he told the terrified man in a cheerful voice. “Belarus can be very scary. It will be hard to make her happy, da?”

Lithuania thrashed against the pain of his twisted arm (not quite broken but very close). He was nearly in tears. “Ow, ow, ow! Whatever it is that you’re mad at me for, I’m sorry for doing it... or not doing it... or whatever! Just let me go! Please!”

“Hm?” His smile was just as sweet, even as he tightened his grip. “Why would you think I was angry with you? I’m very happy that Belarus finally has someone to take care of her.”

‘Was... Was that what this was about?’ Lithuania swallowed. “Uh, n-no you must have misunderstood me. I don’t like Belarus! Not at all!”

“Why not?” He looked upset. The dark aura receded inch by inch. “She’s a very nice girl when you get past the creepiness. You’d be very good for her. Don’t give up on her just like that!” 

His words did not match his actions; already his grip was loosening. Lithuania squirmed free at last, immediately rubbing his bruising arm. His heart continued to pound with the realization of how close he had come to death. (Once Russia started to get violent, he usually didn’t stop until his opponent was in pieces.) 

Lithuania took the opportunity to continue. “I don’t like her like that! She’s just... an interesting person. I’d like to be friends with her. I” He swallowed and hurried finished the lie. “wasn’t considering marriage at all.”

When he looked cautiously back up at his boss, he found that the dark aura had completely faded away.

Russia sighed. “Vell, if you’re certain.”

Lithuania watched the man walk away and turned to leave himself, lost in thought. It took a lot to get his boss worked up in short an amount of time. Usually it took several incidents to make him snap like that. 

‘Belarus must be really important to him.’ he realized.


End file.
